wikiversitywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Материалы:NC 008278
LOCUS NC_008278 7497934 bp DNA circular BCT 13-SEP-2006 DEFINITION Frankia alni ACN14a, complete genome. ACCESSION NC_008278 VERSION NC_008278.1 GI:111219505 KEYWORDS . SOURCE Frankia alni ACN14a ORGANISM Frankia alni ACN14a Bacteria; Actinobacteria; Actinobacteridae; Actinomycetales; Frankineae; Frankiaceae; Frankia. REFERENCE 1 (bases 1 to 7497934) AUTHORS Normand,P., Lapierre,P., Tisa,L., Gogarten,J.P., Alloisio,N., Bagnarol,E., Bassi,C.A., Berry,A.M., Bickhart,D.M., Choisne,N., Couloux,A., Cournoyer,B., Cruveiller,S., Daubin,V., Demange,N., Francino,M.P., Goltsman,E., Huang,Y., Kopp,O.R., Labarre,L., Lapidus,A., Lavire,C., Marechal,J., Martinez,M., Mastronunzio,J.E., Mullin,B.C., Niemann,J., Pujic,P., Rawnsley,T., Rouy,Z., Schenowitz,C., Sellstedt,A., Tavares,F., Tomkins,J.P., Vallenet,D., Valverde,C., Wall,L.G., Wang,Y., Medigue,C. and Benson,D.R. TITLE plant biogeography JOURNAL Unpublished REMARK 1. UMR CNRS 5557 Ecologie Microbienne, IFR41 Bio Environnement et Sante Universite Lyon I, Villeurbanne 69622 cedex, France; 2. Department of Molecular and Cell Biology, University of Connecticut, Storrs, CT 06279 3. Department of Microbiology, University of New Hampshire, Durham, NH, 03824. 4. Department of Plant Sciences, University of California, Davis, CA 95616 5. INRA-URGV, 2 rue Gaston Cremieux BP5708 91057 Evry cedex, France 6. Genoscope, Centre National de Sequenage, 2 rue Gaston Cremieux BP5706 91057 Evry cedex, France. 7. Genoscope, CNRS-UMR 8030, Atelier de Genomique Comparative, 2 rue Gaston Cremieux BP5706 91006 Evry cedex, France 8. Bioinformatics and Evolutionary Genomics Laboratory, UMR CNRS 5558, Universite Lyon I, Villeurbanne 69622 cedex, France 9. DOE Joint Genome Institute, 2800 Mitchell Drive, Walnut Creek, CA 94598 10. Departments of Botany and Biochemistry, Cellular & Molecular Biology and The Genome Science & Technology Program, The University of Tennessee, Knoxville, TN 37996 11. UPSC, Dept of Plant Physiology, Ume University, S-90187 Ume, Sweden 12. Instituto de Biologia Molecular e Celular, Microbiologia Celular e Aplicada, Rua do Campo Alegre, 823, 4150-180 Porto, Portugal. 13. Clemson University Genomics Institute, Room 304 Biosystems Research Complex, Clemson, SC 29634 14. Departamento de Ciencia y Tecnologa, Universidad Nacional de Quilmes, Saenz Pea 180 Bernal B1876BXD Argentina REFERENCE 2 (bases 1 to 7497934) CONSRTM NCBI Genome Project TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (05-AUG-2006) National Center for Biotechnology Information, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20894, USA REFERENCE 3 (bases 1 to 7497934) AUTHORS Genoscope. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (02-AUG-2006) Genoscope - Centre National de Sequencage : BP 191 91006 EVRY cedex - FRANCE (E-mail : seqref@genoscope.cns.fr - Web : www.genoscope.cns.fr) COMMENT PROVISIONAL REFSEQ: This record has not yet been subject to final NCBI review. The reference sequence was derived from CT573213. Annotation data relative to BLAST similarities, COG assignations, enzymatic function prediction (PRIAM software), TMHMM and SignalP predictions, and synteny results (Syntonizer software) are available in FrankiaScope database via the MaGe annotation system http://www.genoscope.cns.fr/agc/mage/frankia. Each annotation includes a confidence level as follow: 1 : Function experimentally demonstrated in the studied organism 2a : Function of homologous gene experimentally demonstrated in an other organism 2b : Function of strongly homologous gene 3 : Function proposed based on presence of conserved amino acid motif, structural feature or limited homology 4 : Homologs of previously reported genes of unknown function 5 : No homology to any previously reported sequences 6 : Doubtful CDS 7 : Gene remnant. COMPLETENESS: full length. Расположение РНК Категория:Нуклеоиды